La petite mort
by Dokufu
Summary: Un court one shot. Un moment de tendresse entre Roy et Ed, remplis de question et d'amour naissant


**Dieu que j'aime faire cela avec lui.**

Cet homme qui représente la puissante a l'état brut, l'homme qui domine tout ce qui l'entoure. Cette danse incomprise de tous était pour nous une échappatoire à la vie. Comment y résister ? Un appel de l'intérieur, un bouleversement, un cri, une douleur qui prenait nos cœurs sans merci pour les piétiner de la façon la plus cruel. Pourquoi ? Cette chose est magnifique pourquoi se cacher ? Pourquoi voir cette honte monter nos joues après ceci ?

Dieu que j'aime cet homme, sont corps ses mouvements et au risque de me répéter sa puissance. J'aime tellement être possédé par cet homme, son regard me brise, m'enivre, me démolit le cœur. Je l'aime et j'en ai honte, si cela venait à se savoir nos vies seraient foutues, brisées. Mais brisés nous le sommes déjà plus que nous nous l'avouons.

Nous ne parlons jamais pendant, jamais, de peur d'anéantir ce moment magique cette communion que nous répétons chaque soir, dans le noir, à l'abri des regards.

Et pourtant, je tressaillis de peur quand il me dit « mon ange » mon corps se parsème de frisson, sa voix ses yeux plongés en moi me pétrifies et pourtant je m'abandonne complément à ses mouvements à lui, à cet amour interdit. Cet amour sale, impur, non conforme, ce péché que nous accomplissons à l'insu de tous. Pourtant... Pourtant, j'aimerais crier au monde entier notre amour, cette jouissance indescriptible qu'est cet amour. Je ne comprendrais jamais ces gens qui devant l'amour, le vrai celui qu'éprouve deux personnes l'une pour l'autre, hurle d'enfer et de damnation. Qui crache à la gueule toute leur haine à ce qui étaient avant des amis des frères des sœurs, ou tous simplement de simple personne comme eux.

Pense-t-il à tout ça lui aussi en ce moment ? Pense-t-il à ces choses qui nous brisent de jour en jour pendant qu'il me retourne délicatement sur le ventre tous en déposant ses baisers brulant sur mes flancs ? Pense-t-il que peut être un jour nous ne pourrons plus le faire ? Pense-t-il lui aussi que nous pourrions nous faire surprendre, tout en me préparant doucement, amoureusement, à la pénétration ? Savoure-t-il chaque instant passé à mes côtés comme j'aimerais tant pouvoir ?

Je sursaute légèrement et puis m'accoutume à sa présence en moi. Nous le faisons chaque soir, si nos emplois du temps le permettent, je suis donc habitué à tout ça, mais pour moi cet acte important ... Cela me prend et me prendra toujours des fonds des tripes cet acte qui nous réunit m'envahira toujours d'amour et d'infinis tendresse à son égare. Mon dieu que sont visage me manque, retourne moi je t'en supplie tes yeux... Ton regard, j'ai besoin de le voir, à chaque instant de ma vie, je ne peux plus m'en passer. Dans un coup de rein il passe ses ongles sur mon dos de haut en bas, dans le même mouvement, peut être pour l'intensifier. Comme si j'avais besoin de ses fioritures pour apprécier pleinement ça. Pourtant, ces fioritures me font perdre la tête et le fil de mes pensées... J'aimerais tellement... Pourquoi m'a-t-il mis dans cette position ? Ne veut il plus me voir ?

Dans un geste toujours rempli de tendresse, il saisit mon bras droit pour me retourner. Bien que ça n'est duré que quelque centièmes de seconde j'ai bien ressenti cette hésitation, ce contact de la chaleur contre l'acier. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse s'y habituer, je suis encore plus hors normes que cet acte, mais tout ça, n'est rien car, enfin je peux me replonger dans ses yeux couleur ébène

Que j'apprécie tant. Ce moment de flottement, me fais porter un sourire, celui que l'on porte quand on ne pensait plus retrouver une personne chère à son cœur, celui qui s'accompagne des yeux au reflet humide. C'est stupide, tellement. J'ai perdu son regard que quelques minutes et me voilà avec se sourire et surtout ce regard. Cette joie ce transforme en honte, voir en colère envers moi-même. Quelle stupidité, j'ai tellement peur qu'il est pu me voir aussi faible que je fuis désormais le regard que j'ai tant cherché.

Je le sens s'arrêter. Mon cœur se ressert. Il se retire doucement. J'ai merdé devant cet homme si fort il doit me prendre pour qui maintenant ? Pense-t-il que je suis une personne faible ? Que tout ceci ne peut plus continuer de peine que je craque ? Mon dieu.

Il saisit mon visage de ses mains brulantes, le tourna vers lui, vers ce regard que j'ai fui quelque seconde avant. « Ne fuit plus jamais mon regard et je t'en supplie ne me regarde plus jamais comme cela. Tu es à moi et jamais tu ne me perdras » Il s'en suivi d'un baiser endiablé, celui qui embrase le cœur et la raison.

Mon dieu que j'aime cet homme.

Cette fois si sans fioritures, il... Re-rentra en moi, Plus puissant que jamais. Le message était clair et son regard l'était tout autant, je suis à lui et lui à moi.

Mon dieu que j'aime faire cela avec lui.

Je... Mes pensées s'embrouillent. Je fonds littéralement, je fonds de cette chaleur que dégage notre amour. Même si j'ai peur, peur de montrer mon côté faible. Peur de le perdre. Peur du regard des autres si un jour notre secret est découvert. Peur de ne jamais pourvoir vivre pleinement cet amour. Peur de devoir être toujours caché. Peur de l'aimer du plus profond de mon être, au risque de tous perdre. Peur, j'ai peur de tellement de choses, car je tiens à lui plus qu'à quiconque hors mis mon frère, mais ce n'est bien sûr pas pareil.

Tout en continuant à penser à de multiple chose, dont certaine m'attriste terriblement, je sens monter en moi, ce désir ardent, cette montée, cette jouissance naissante. Ce trop plein de sensation m'envahit et me fais monter les larmes aux yeux. D'un geste rapide je le ramène vers moi le collant à mon torse brulant. Torse contre torse, corps contre corps.

Nous bougons nos hanches avec vigueur, sentant la « petite mort » arriver. Cet étourdissement, mais aussi et surtout les frissons nerveux, qui nous parcourent tout le corps. Il est au plus profond de moi, je... Je me libère moi aussi sur lui. La tête qui papillonne, le souffle cours, je le sers toujours plus fort contre moi.

« J'ai tellement besoin de toi » Lui dis-je et dans le même souffle « j'ai besoin de ton amour, envers et contre tous... » « Je t'aime »

Car c'est toi et moi et nous n'avons rien à faire du reste des gens. Et je ne sais pourquoi je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi.


End file.
